Nightcloud's Sorrow
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: What if Breezepelt had two sisters to guide him? How would the story change? Rated T for violence and because it's Warriors.
1. Prologue

"No!" A white she-cat mewed pitifully, staring at the black queen writhing in the WindClan nursery. "She can't suffer this much loss. Her mate already just tolerates her. How can she be destined to lose two kits?"

"It's no use, Snowfur," a blue-gray she-cat said. "The stars have decreed it."

"Bluestar, how could you say that?" Snowfur mewed. "You yourself lost Mosskit. How could you be so cruel?"

Bluestar turned away, a clear sign that she was done with their conversation. Snowfur, however, muttered under her breath. "I will do anything to save these kits. This, I promise." Then she turned and looked down at the screeching WindClan she-cat.

…

In the WindClan nursery, Nightcloud thrashed around, disrupting the mossy nests around her. A short-tailed brown tom placed one paw on her distended midsection. "Ah! The first kit is coming," he mewed.

Nightcloud gave a wail of despair and bit down hard on the stick in her mouth. An undersized smoky-gray kitten slid onto the nursery floor. It gave a weak mewl and flopped over. Barkface scooped it up and licked it. Between licks, he yowled, "I will not lose these kits!"

A sleeker black kitten came next, breathing even softer than its sibling. Nightcloud, weak as she was, dragged the kit toward her and began to lick it. She stiffened and gave a pure yowl of pain. A sleek black kitten lay on the nursery floor, breathing heavily. She nudged it over to nurse. _I'm not going to lose my kits._ Exhausted, she lay on her side, her kits at her belly.

…

Snowfur crept into the nursery silently. She gave her blessing to each of the kits, whispering encouragements in their ears. _Even though your father is a selfish mouse-heart, you will be loved. I promise you that, poppets. You will survive. You're unbreakable._

 **A/N: So this was thought up by yours truly when I wondered how Breezepelt would change if he had a sister or two to guide him. I'm thinking about making this like a novella, about nine chappies. I'll decide as I write it if I want to make it longer or shorter. Allegiances will be up for the next chappie.**


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** :

 **Firestar** -ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

 **Deputy** :

 **Brambleclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s)** :

 **Leafpool** -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

 **Dustpelt** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Sandstorm** -pale ginger she-cat

 **Cloudtail** -long-haired white tom

 **Brackenfur** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Thornclaw** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Brightheart** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Ashfur** -pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

 **Rainwhisker** -dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Spiderleg** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Brook Where Small Fish Swim** **(Brook)** -brown tabby she-cat

 **Stormfur** -dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

 **Whitewing** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **Birchfall** -light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices** :

 **Queens** :

 **Ferncloud** -pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits (Foxkit- reddish tabby tom and Icekit- white she-cat)

 **Sorreltail** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's kits (Molekit- large black tom with a pale gray muzzle and paws, Poppykit- tortoiseshell she-cat, Honeykit- light brown tabby she-cat, and Cinderkit- gray tabby she-cat)

 **Squirrelflight** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits (Hollykit- black she-cat, Lionkit- golden tabby tom, and Jaykit- gray tabby tom)

 **Daisy** -cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Smoky's kits (Berrykit- cream tom, Hazelkit- small gray and white she-cat, and Mousekit- gray and white tom)

 **Elders** :

 **Longtail** -pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **Mousefur** -small dusky brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** :

 **Blackstar** -large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **Deputy** :

 **Russetfur** -dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine Cat(s)** :

 **Littlecloud** -very small tabby tom

 **Warriors** :

 **Oakfur** -small brown tom

 **Rowanclaw** -ginger tom

 **Smokefoot** \- black tom

 **Apprentices** :

 **Queens** :

 **Snowbird** \- pure white she-cat, mother of Smokefoot's kits (Ivykit- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, Owlkit- light brown tabby tom, and Firekit- brown she-cat)

 **Tawnypelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaw's kits (Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom, Flamekit- ginger tom, and Dawnkit- cream she-cat)

 **Elders** :

 **Boulder** -skinny gray tom

 **Cedarheart** -dark gray tom

 **Tallpoppy** -long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** :

 **Onestar** -brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** :

 **Ashfoot** -gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat(s)** :

 **Barkface** -short-tailed brown tom

 **Warriors** :

 **Tornear** -tabby tom

 **Crowfeather** -dark gray tom

 **Owlwhisker** -light brown tabby tom

 **Weaselfur** -ginger tom with white paws

 **Queens** :

 **Whitetail** -small white she-cat, mother of Onestar's kit (Heatherkit- light brown tabby she-cat)

 **Nightcloud** -black she-cat, mother of Crowfeather's kits (Breezekit- sleek black tom with amber eyes, Poolkit- small smoky-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, and Ivykit- sleek black she-cat with amber eyes and long limbs)

 **Gorsetail** \- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Owlwhisker's kits (Kestrelkit- mottled gray tom and Harekit- brown and white tom)

 **Elders** :

 **Morningflower** -tortoiseshell queen

 **Webfoot** -dark gray tabby tom

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** :

 **Leopardstar** -unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy** :

 **Mistyfoot** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s)** :

 **Mothwing** -dappled golden she-cat

 **Apprentice, Willowpaw**

 **Warriors** :

 **Blackclaw** -smoky black tom

 **Voletooth** -small brown tabby tom

 **Reedwhisker** -black tom

 **Beech** **fur** **-** light brown tom

 **Rippletail** **-** dark gray tabby tom

 **Apprentices** :

 **Willow** **paw** \- gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens** :

 **Mosspelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Voletooth's kits (Dapplekit- mottled gray she-cat and Pouncekit- ginger and white tom)

 **Dawnflower** -pale gray she-cat, mother of Beechfur's kits (Minnowkit- dark gray she-cat and Pebblekit- mottled gray tom)

 **Elders** :

 **Heavystep** -thickset tabby tom

 **Swallowtail** -dark tabby she-cat

 **Stonestream** -gray tom

 **A/N: Sorry for the odd format. I kinda edited the Warriors Wiki Sunset allegiances. This takes place after Sunset!**


	3. The Threesome

Chapter 1: The Threesome

Three kits raced around the camp. Their mother, Nightcloud, yowled, "Breezekit, Poolkit, Ivykit, you come here right now!"

Breezekit's sleek black form knocked over Webfoot and Morningflower, two elders returning from their mid morning stroll. "Watch it, youngun!" Webfoot cried. But Breezekit paid no attention, rushing to catch up with his sisters.

Poolkit's small smoky-gray body, so much like her father's, rammed into Gorsetail, who was returning from the dirtplace. "Ugh, honestly, Nightcloud," she yowled, "keep your kits under control!" Poolkit continued running, not giving a second glance to the fallen queen.

Ivykit slammed into Heatherkit, a light brown tabby with plenty of attitude. "Oops, sorry!" Ivykit mewed, stretching her long legs. "Are you okay?"

Heatherkit scrunched up her nose. "This is the reason no one likes you," she said, shoving Ivykit to the ground as she ran back to the nursery. Breezekit and Poolkit stopped their race and ran to Ivykit.

"Are you okay?" Breezekit asked. "Heatherkit's so mean, that's the reason she has no friends. Don't worry!" He helped Ivykit up, her long legs slipping on the dirt.

"I'm fine," Ivykit mewed. "Heatherkit's a mousebrain if she thinks that's all it's going to take to stop us from our game, which, by the way, I'm winning!" She leapt forward and touched Onestar's den with the tip of her tail.

"No fair!" Poolkit yowled, though she twitched her whiskers as she complained. "Nightcloud!"

Their mother came over, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "Are you not playing fair, Ivykit? Shame on you!" She pushed the three whining kits back toward the nursery. "I guess we can't watch Kestrelkit's and Harekit's apprentice ceremonies then."

"No, please! We'll be good, we promise!" the three kittens pleaded.

"Well, then you better sit tight," Nightcloud purred, her gaze darkening as she glanced at the hunting patrol, returning from the moors. "Stay right here!"

She walked over to the head, nose to nose with the small smoky-gray tom. Poolkit wondered why she resembled him so much. Then, it hit her. Loudly, she squealed, "Daddy!"

The three kits raced over to their father, who simply looked down his nose at them. "Are these the ones you mentioned?" he asked Nightcloud, with an undertone of something the kits would learn to recognize: contempt. Breezekit looked confused at his words, while Ivykit tilted her head. Poolkit, however, stood on her tiptoes to look Crowfeather in the eye.

"You are a bad cat!" she said, reprimanding him like she had seen Heatherkit do to Whitetail. "You need to be nicer! Mommy's trying so hard, and you're not helping!"

Crowfeather looked at her in shock, then mewed smoothly to Tornear, "Can you deal with these kits? They're annoying me."

Nightcloud quickly shooed them toward the Tallrock, where Kestrelkit and Harekit were patiently waiting. Breezekit, Ivykit, and Poolkit watched in amazement, having never witnessed an apprentice ceremony before.

Onestar leapt up onto the Tallrock. "Making apprentices is a sign of strength. Harekit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Harepaw. Your mentor will be Tornear. I hope Tornear will pass down all he knows on to you." Harepawlicked Onestar's shoulder, then bounded forward and bonked heads with Tornear, who laughed and muttered, "I've got my hands full with this one."

Then, Onestar turned to Kestrelkit, looking alone on the Tallrock. "Is it your intention to become a medicine cat, Kestrelkit? You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Kestrelpaw. Your mentor will be Barkface. I hope Barkface will pass down all he knows on to you." Kestrelpaw more gracefully licked Onestar's shoulder and touched noses delicately with Barkface.

The cats cheered loudly. "Kestrelpaw! Harepaw!"

"Well, my poppets, don't let anyone tell you you're worthless. You are strong and I love you. Remember that now," Nightcloud said quietly, leading them back to the nursery. "Soon, you'll be up there, getting your apprentice names and becoming strong, brave warriors."

"Good night, my darlings," she continued, "I will always love you."

 **A/N: So there will be a time skip to the beginning of the Sight next chappie! You'll notice a couple parallels to the canon storyline. Well, review! What did you guys think?**


End file.
